Luke Harper
Luke Harper is a wrestler that appeared in the WWE. He was one of the members of the villainous Wyatt Family. He was once allied to The Authority. He commonly teams up with Erick Rowan while Bray Wyatt watches from ringside while sitting on a rocking chair. Appearance Along with all members of the Wyatt family, he has a distinguished beard that connects to the sides. He usually wears a ripped sleeveless trucker dress shirt. Underneath the shirt, he wears a white sleeveless shirt. He wears blue maong pants and black boots. He wears a hankerchief tied around one wrist, either left or right. He would occasionally wear a grey or black elbow pad on one arm. His dress shirt would occasionally change, changing from blue to light brown. On Wrestlemania 31, he replaced his old ripped trucker dress shirt with a new sleeveless dress shirt with the names of his opponents written and slashed on the cloth. History Luke Harper debuted in the WWE where he and the rest of the Wyatt Family attacked Kane (who was a face at the time). During the rest of the time, Luke Harper and the rest of the Wyatt Family begin to take down other wrestlers and is even going after bigger name superstars like CM Punk and Daniel Bryan. After the first Family Disbandment; Singles Competition Luke Harper left the Wyatt Family when Bray deemed Harper and Rowan to be "cured". One of Harper's greatest achievements was his win for the WWE Intercontinental Championship. It all started when Harper dragged the unconscious Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler to the Authority. This gave Harper a shot for the WWE Intercontinental Championship, which he won with the help from the Authority. Harper then allied himself with the Authority at Survivor Series 2014, which ended in a losing effort after an interference with the debuting Sting. As a result of his alliance with the Authority, Harper's championship was on the line. However, he successfully defended the championship via disqualification. At TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs 2014, He was scheduled to defend his championship against Dolph Ziggler. He failed to defend the championship, thus ending his reign at 27 days. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'Discus Clothesline:' Luke Harper spins around and finishes off his opponents with this clothesline. *''Truck Stop'' (Spinning Side Slam): '''Harper grabs a running opponent by its side, carries and spins, and ends with a slam. Tag Team Finishing Moves * '''Body Avalanche (Rowan) unto a cornered wrestler, then drags the wrestler for the Big Boot (Harper) and implanting him with a Running Splash (Rowan) Signature Moves * Sitout Powerbomb: Harper carries an opponent via Powerbomb position and slams it to the mat back first. This variation goes in a sitting position. This was used as a Finishing Move back when Harper worked on Indie matches. * Suicide Dive: With the opponent outside the ring, Harper dives out of the ring and lands to his opponent arm-first. * Multiple Kick Variations (Super Kick, Dropkick and Big Boot) * '''Michinoku Driver: '''This is similar to a scoop slam, only in a sitting position. Gallery FamilyVersusFamily.jpg|reunited with Bray Wyatt to face ex-Shield members Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose luke_harper_erick_rowan.jpg|Luke Harper and Erick Rowan winning the NXT tag team championships luke_harper_erick_rowan2.jpg|Luke Harper and Erick Rowan enters the ring Category:Male Category:Wrestlers Category:One-Man Army Category:Mute Category:Brutes Category:Horror Villains Category:Sadists Category:Thugs Category:Redeemed Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Video Game Villains